The Leechers
by Instahoe
Summary: Harbouring humans is against the law but with millions of dollars to be earned from the dirty, illegal business, it doesn't take long for small town criminals Santana and Puck to step up and quench the demand for blood in a vampire ridden world. Vampire AU ft Brittana / Quick (Re-uploaded / edited)
1. Chapter 1

**If you've already read this chapter- read it again! It's been updated and whilst there and no storyline changes at all it still may be worth the re-read. There was some confusion on my part as I had a couple versions of the same chapters and it was all aaaaagh! But now I've come to a satisfied end.**

**Nevertheless, Enjoy and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

"Q..I think I need your help."

"Oh god." Quinn sighed. Santana _didn't_ ask for help. So whatever she did…whatever she did was serious. But Quinn would be lying if she said she wasn't going to help her. She could never let her best friend get into trouble without doing everything in her god damn power to fix it. So after her deep shaky sigh, she lifted the phone back to her ear.

"Santana, what have you done?" Quinn hissed in annoyance.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" The blonde screeched down the line. "Why call and ask for help but not actually tell me what you need help with?

"Relax! Relax ok? It's because...because, I need to show you."

"Show me? Santana I told you this last week, I'm not going to look down…there." Quinn lowered her voice and sounded concerned but Santana was almost certain that Quinn was smirking on the other end of the phone. "It's really something you should go to a doctor about."

"Wha-? No! No Quinn it isn't that." Her voice dropped to almost a whisper, "That cleared up…*insert awkward cough* look, can you just come to Lima docks please?"

"Santana calm down, I'll be right there okay?"

"Okay." Santana chuckled sadly, it was either laugh or cry. And now wasn't the time to cry because she'd have a lot of tracks to cover before this was over.

Quinn didn't hesitate, she hung up the phone and sprinted. You don't need a car when you've legs like Fabray and the stamina of a god.

Barely 5 minutes had gone by and Quinn was there. It was one of the many perks that all but made everything worthwhile. Gas wasn't needed anymore, not by these people.

"Santana, what's going on?" The salty smell of sea water filled Quinn's nostril and almost made her sick. She never liked the ocean but she was pretty sure that Santana wasn't taking her on a day out at the beach seeing as they stood in the middle of a docking yard. Heavy machines made unbearable noises and the occasional person ran from one of the long yard to the other shouting orders. For as far as the eye could see, shipping containers were stacked piles upon piles for miles around. Why had Santana brought her here?

"Over there." Santana turned and pointed to a large red container at the edge of the yard with the entrance facing away from any wandering eyes.

"You wanted to show me a shipping container?" Quinn asked in confusion. Santana nodded, but it didn't help the confusion in fact it just lead to more questions. Sensing questions coming on however, Santana grunted in frustration and walked towards the box. She was about to explain just what her _huge_ problem was… until the box spoke for her.

There was a heavy grunt from inside and Quinn's head shot over to the box, she stopped and sniffed the air. Almost masked by the salt was an unfamiliar smell. But Quinn knew what it was.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Oh no! Oh god no Santana. Please…_please_, just tell me you didn't?"

"_Quinn_, I can explain." Santana tried to protest but Quinn was having none of it.

"Santana." she growled.

"It's just tha-"

"What's in the fucking box Santana!"

"Alright, alright." she sighed. "But first, you need to promise that A) you won't get mad, and B) you won't tell anybody."

"Open the door. Now."

Santana stroller lazily over to the lock and upon seeing Quinn's face scrunched up firmly with her eyes locked on the box, she was starting to think it wasn't such a good idea. But regrets aside, she put little effort into pulling up the bolt and allowing the steel doors to swing open.

Quinn studied the box's content for a moment with the same stern expression until the reality hit her.

"Oh god." she muttered. "Oh god no. Fuck!" she raised her arms and held onto her head in anger. She repeated various swear words over and over as she paced around.

After her moments of panic, it turned to anger aimed at the Latina. "You're crazy...that's it. You're insane. I don't think you understand this Santana.

"Oh come on!" the Latina growled, "Would you just calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? Santana this is illegal! This is so fucking illegal."

"It's not that illegal." she shrugged.

"What? What does that even mean? There's no order or illegal...ness Santana! If it's against the law, it's illegal!

"Look! This," she pointed at the box, "This is our future. In this box is a goldmine."

"No! No, in that box is a crime!"

"Quinn-"

"You're harbouring humans Santana! That's like, a life sentence!"

"So? You know a 'life' sentence is just a 100 years. Time to relax might do me good. Plus, who said we're getting caught?"

"Just a hundred years? That would not do you well! My dad got arrested Santana. He got killed in 2 years. You go into those damn jails and you don't come out and- wait what? Back it up here, what do you mean we?"

"I mean-"

"Puck had something to do with this didn't he?" Santana shifted her weight to one foot and looked at the floor.

Quinn nodded in understanding, "This was one of your get rich quick schemes wasn't it?" Santana nodded.

"Well this one is the worst idea yet, and it's illegal! Plus..you wouldn't even know what to do."

"It can't be hard Quinn. Cut and then bottle the blood blood. You know how much the pure shit goes for lately? A lot."

"Santana. It's against the law! And I refuse to be involved in your human activity...leeching is illegal! And you know there's a blood shortage."

"Exactly! So this is the perfect time to do this. We'll all be set, no need to hand out thousands for the shitty watered down stuff when we can get it pure and free! And then flog our leftovers. This box is our own buffet Quinn. All you can eat," she added with a wink and Quinn tutted the smirking brunette.

"Can you not make a sex joke at times like this?"

"Whatever. So you in or not?"

Quinn frowned as she considered the question and the consequences of the situation. Just because her dad wasn't cut out for jail..didn't mean she wasn't. She'd be in a female prison anyway do she had a fair chance of kicking ass. Wait why was she even thinking about jail? She should be thinking about all the cash they can carry and all the blood they can bottle. Santana was right, a goldmine. But a risky one at that.

"..How many..you know, how many are in there?"

"Uhhh.." Santana struggled to remember and began to count off on her fingers. "I don't know, about 6? Our boy-girl ratio is pretty good so we can breed them. It's a win-win."

"And what would I have to do exactly?"

"You just need to keep an eye on them..and be cool with me having them in the basement? You're a totally awesome chef! I'm..I'm not entirely sure what they eat.." Santana narrowed her eyes in thought before shaking off the complications, "But we can figure it out."

"That's it?"

"Yep!" she nodded exitedly, "Look, you just keep them alive and Noah and I will do the rest. This time next year we'll be millionaires."

"Or dead." Quinn shot back, Santana, ignored the comment and trotter towards Quinn.

"Shut up. Just get them in the car."

"I didn't bring the car."

"Quinn! That's what cars are for you know. So you did track for like 2 weeks in high school, doesn't make you a marathon runner sweetie."

"Oh screw off Santana. My jobs yo keep them alive, so you figure out a way to get them home because I'm not!" Quinn huffed and stormed out of the docks. She wasn't an angry and she appeared, she just didn't want to run the risk of taking the humans home. Quinn wasn't particularly good at..keeping things quiet. A terrible liar and just extremely unlucky. They didn't want to be caught in a day! So a typical bitchy tantrum was the perfect excuse to leave.

It didn't occur to her how Santana would get the humans home..she just knew that somehow she would. Santana Lopez could practically do anything. Not that Quinn would ever admit that, so when the door swung open and she saw Puck and Santana dragging a body each before rolling them into the basement then running back for another, she wasn't surprised.

But now the dangerous part had began. They were breaking the law, humans were supposed to be handed over to authorities for draining, until the recent laws demanded that some humans be 'protected.' The killing of a protected human was punishable by death and the world leaders didn't take these laws lightly. But hey, get rich or die from leeching right? That's the saying right..no? Oh. Well it should be.

An hour after the limp bodies were dragged down to the basement, Santana returned above ground with Puck, a few bloody towels and a bottle. The contents of the bottle was pretty clear, Santana shook the bottle in her hand and walked into to the kitchen where Beth was sat comfortably in a high chair whilst Quinn cleaned around.

"Hey Quinn." Santana didn't wait for Quinn to turn around or even answer her. She walked towards Beth and was about to hand over the bottle when Quinn yelled at her.

"Santana what the fuck!"

Santana's eyebrows dropped and she looked at the bottle in thought. _What? I don't get it..._This was kinda the whole point of having the humans around wasn't it?

"What?"

"You can't give that to Beth!"

"..Uhhhh, why not?"

"Because, because you just can't. How do we know it's safe?"

"I'm not an idiot Qiunn." she growled at the blonde, "I wouldn't give her anything that wasn't safe."

"I didn't mean it like that Santana. I just...I don't want Beth to be a part of all this. What you and Puck do with it is your business and I don't want Beth to be dragged into it all."

"Think about it Fabray, now you can actually feed Beth. She's been hungry for way to long because prices are incredibly high now we don't even have to worry about it. Please just trust me Quinn."

"Right," the blonde sighed. "You're not an idiot and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Beth."

"Damn straight. Now would you just give her this?" the Latina extended her hand holding the bottle before a reluctant Quinn prised it from her fingers. Santana turned and began to leave the kitchen whistling some random tune that always pissed Quinn off.

"Santana."

"I know, I know. You hate this tune. But that's the exact reason i'm doing it Fabray."

"It isn't that." she husked and the tone caused a concerned brunette to turn around.

"The.." she held up the bottle slightly and shook it. "Who did it come from?"

Santana sighed, Quinn would always over think things. But it was a tough world and the bottom line was that they needed blood. It was almost $100 a pint now, and with the 2 girls and a baby living there it was increasingly difficult to keep up. Neither of their jobs were particularly well paid and everyday was a struggle. So why couldn't Quinn accept that what Santana was doing would save their lives and definitely for the best.

"I don't know, a little boy. Maybe a little older than Beth I guess. I didn't ask Quinn."

"What's his name?"

"Quinn-" Santana tried to stop her, this couldn't happen. Whatever remorse Quinn had needed to go away right now. This was business. And feelings were always bad for business.

"Santana," she warned, "Tell me his name."

"I don't know Quinn, it didn't occur to me to ask." she lied, she knew very well that the boy was 3 years old and called Harley. But Quinn didn't need to know that, she certainly didn't need to know that the reason Santana found all that out was because the boys mother was begging through tears for the Latina to stop. How could she? She was doing them a favour!

She could have handed them over to the authorities, have them drained and then burned. Thing about the government is that they didn't seek to smart and didn't actually have a long term plan for sustaining blood. A quick drain was the answers so it was no surprise when blood levels dropped. Santana couldn't help but note that this was what they should be doing, caring for the humans and taking little blood but often. Supplies would never be low and could stay at a reasonable level. Instead, blood was watered down, it didn't do much to prolong numbers. Just made the bottles taste gross. The pure stuff was impossible good, and made them feel so much stronger. Santana was pretty sure she could fight the world right now.

But now there were other matters to deal with, she threw the bloody towels into the laundry basket and sprinted back into to basement. Puck was in the corner of the darn room standing over a black figure. Santana locked the door behind her and raced over to the boy.

"Puck..what are you doing?"

The boy smirked and his long bloody fangs poked out under his smile. Blood trickled down his chin and pooled at the collar of his shirt.

"I like this one." he chucked and even Santana admitted that she felt a little uncomfortable. Looking down, all she could see were long blonde locks covering a limp body.

"You better not have killed her Noah." she snarled loudly, Puck flinched a little at the girls unexpected tone.

"Of course I didn't! I know what I'm doing."

"Right whatever. Can we go get some of those bottles of out hands? It's getting pretty late now, should be dark soon. Perfect time to exploit some niave little vampires."

Puck scoffed, "It's always a good time to exploit them."

"Alright there buddy, no need to get over confident in your day walking abilities."

The food chain worked a little different around here, vampires were undeniably at the bottom, merely above humans in fact. Santana and Puck had gone out a couple times and returned with a few vampire bodies for blood. It wasn't very nice and hardly had the dame nutrients as humans, but hell, they were hungry!

Santana and Puck were high enough up to know that they were most definitely the hunters and not the hunted. But they weren't at the top quite yet, a few more years and they'd be considered elders. Still, they weren't part of the originals and it was something they hated to think about. The originals were practically gods and despite being almost as old as them, they weren't them and it hurt. All the money, blood and fame was a farcry from the fact they lived in a trailer. A basement that Santana had built whilst on in one of her macho moods however had turned out to be a huge benefit space wise. Now Beth had more space to..well do whatever babies did.

"Lopez don't just stand there! Grab some cases, Quinn'll take care of her later."

"She made it clear that she wasn't going to do anything other than cook for them." Santana reminded the boy who didn't stop his journey to the stairs to look at her.

"Then you can take care of her later, now grab a case!"

"Why should I take care of her! You're the one that bit her Puck."

"Yeah but it's your house." he added a wink whilst clicking his tongue cockily, Santana had no choice. The boy was right. He could go home after this and wouldn't have to listen to the insufferable crying.

"Fuck you Noah. You suck." she huffed childishly and she dragged her feet along the floor in a tantrum like way to get a case of the good stuff from on top of the freezer before running quickly up the steps after Puck.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana came back just before the sun made an appearance…which was pretty early. She _would_ know the exact time, but she doesn't wear a watch _she_decides what time it is. It would be fair to say that after a long, hard couple of hours selling overpriced blood to vampires that she wanted to come home and go to bed. She pushed down on the handle and kicked open the door, trying to get in as fast as she could because although she wasn't scared of anything..she still knew that her home is the safest place she could possibly be.

"Quinn?" she called out into the empty house. It was far from the lavish lifestyle that a rare few Dreven's had because nor Quinn or Santana were particularly well paid. The blonde worked in the local Bloodhouse so Santana could never understand her soft spot for humans considering she stood at a till and sold the watered down good stuff. Santana's job was less of a…_recognised_ job, but if you could put a label on it then it'd be criminal. She robbed a couple people because she was good at it, she killed a couple humans she found because she was good at it. Bottom line was that she was good at things she probably shouldn't be, but hell it paid the bills! Just about.

_Oh..she must be asleep._Santana seemed satisfied with her own conclusion and walked towards the bedroom, until she heard a loud sob and a soft hushing. She instantly became defensive, as you would when some weird noises are going on in your house. But whoever it was must have been invited in by Quinn so it couldn't be that bad. When the door creaked open, what she found was worse.

"What the hell?" _Blood?_Yep. Lots of it. There was too much red for her brain to register, but she did register Quinn and surprised gasp she let out when the tan girl spoke. "Q, you better start talking." she snarled.

"You're home...early."

"Quinn. Tell me what you're doing." she wasn't normally a bitch to Quinn. But if what she was seeing was right, then the blonde was breaking the very rules _she_had made herself. There wasn't one blonde in the room...there were 2.

"Santana..I can explain."

"Please do."

"Well," she turned on the sofa and pulled the figure closer to her, "She was hurt Santana."

"So? Quinn you do realise it was _your_idea not to bring those things out of the basement right?"

Heartless bitch. Yes times were tough, but that didn't mean that they needed to get tough! Humans had been treated like shit for centuries, and now it was rare to find one alive. So they aren't as strong, fast, clever, old and...Well, not very good in comparison to the rest of the world. But they had something that very few, and not even Santana had. They had feelings, they were kind, caring and appreciated values and morale's. There were better ways to get what they wanted from them, but nobody listened to the radios and nobody else joined in the protesting. Now that the blood levels run low, suddenly everybody either cares about the environment and stressed preservation or wants every human to be caught and killed.

"Santana." her voice was firm, she wasn't fucking around her! "She was hurt. Now we agreed that looking after them was _my_job, so let me look after them."

"No Quinn! _Your_job was to feed them, I don't give a damn about their health!"

"I know the only thing you care about, but look around Santana. The thing you care about most is being wasted here because you and Puck can't keep your hands to yourself. Now, it's time for her dressing to be changed so be a darling and sit here for a second would you?"

"Me?" Santana repeated in annoyance. "I didn't do this Quinn! Who do you think put the bandage on in the first place?!"

Quinn announced that she didn't care what happened and she didn't want to know about anything before getting up and heading off to the bathroom and calling back to announce that she wouldn't be long.

Santana stood awkwardly, simply staring at the only blonde left in the room. The little amount of sunlight coming in from the windows seemed to capture her face perfect, in fact the girl herself seemed rather.._perfect._Blonde wavy locks framed her face and despite the red tips stained by her own blood, she still seemed to own the style. Bright blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears and her long glowing legs were curled up underneath herself. Covered in blood, crying and in pain yet she still looked amazing. Santana quickly shook herself of the thoughts however, maybe she'd been in the dark too long and her mind was overly tired. This was a human after all, and they were only good for one thing. _This was a business _she reminded herself. And business had to be done.

She jumped when the blonde whimpered out in agony and clutched her neck tightly. Santana panicked, the girl needed to be quiet! The last thing they wanted was people reporting the noises and bringing the authorities around. She rushed over to the sofa and to the girls' side.

"What's wrong?" _Why did I ask that?_She knew exactly what was wrong because she was the first one on the scene that tried to help! The girl moved her hand away and Santana was annoyed to discover that the wound actually looked worse than seconds after it had happened. _Damn it Noah!_The girl didn't say anything else, she simply flinched at the words spoken to her and tried to scramble away. Santana was the very same woman that had kidnapped her, hit her unconscious then let some mohawked fool bite her!

"Hey, hey" she cooed softly and opened her arms to the blonde. Whether it was the agony or the genuine feeling of sincerity in her voice, the blonde relaxed a little and fell sideways into tan arms that wrapped securely around her. They stayed like that until they heard Quinn dropping something in another room, in a now not so awkward situation. The blonde moulded into the fierce woman as she whispered surprisingly soothing things into her ear about how everything would be alright. She was sure she even heard an apology from her hugger.

Okay...so now maybe Santana felt a little bad, what? Only a _little_! The girl was crying and she was scared and who was Santana kidding? She totally felt like an ass! Why did she let Puck do that? It was uncalled for, the blonde had done nothing wrong yet Puck picked on her, "I'm sorry." _Shit, was that outloud? Again? Damn! Why do I keep apologising! I'm Santana freaking Lopez and I-_

"It's okay." _What? No it isn't!_Amazing…Quinn _was_ right. They are different, they actually forgive? Well she sounded genuine with her accepting anyway. "I'm sorry."

Santana chuckled quietly, "What are _you_sorry for?"

"For wasting all the blood, there was probably bottle in that dry puddle in the basement, right?" She was in pain, yet she kept a sense of humour..which was something Santana struggled to find in her happiest of moods!

"Yeah, probably. It's alright, I guess I can forgive you," she exaggerated and they both laughed a little before the blonde went back to her grunts of pain.

There was a way to solve this, but that was far too intimate! Santana couldn't and more importantly _wouldn't_share her very own blood to help the girl. That was something even couples rarely did because it wasn't considered acceptable, Dreven's are far too proud a creature to simply 'give blood' to any injured thing that stumbles onto its path. Quinn would fix her because that was just what Quinn did, and soon the girl would be back to good health, without any of Santana inside her. At the thought, it took everything she had not to blush in embarrassed or have a laughing fit right there..she just met the girl and already thinking of being inside her and of course she took her own thought the wrong way, who wouldn't?

"Brittany." the young girl coughed up along with a little blood.

"Well, Brittany..I think you should try to get some sleep. It'll probably hurt less right?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt any more so.." Santana sighed and was about to wriggle out of her position on the sofa until the girl..until Brittany held her tighter and pushed her head further into Santana's chest. All she could do was sit there and be used as a pillow to the girl she let get hurt…it was the least she could do. So she put her arm over the girl's waist whilst carefully avoiding the injured shoulder and pulled her in closer.

Santana had managed to skilfully wriggle from underneath the blonde and even carried her up the stairs before gently laying her down on the bed. So she was sacrificing her own bed, whatever! It was just a few nights, Santana had grown quite used to the couch now anyway considering she'd often stumble home-drunk and Quinn's first come first serve policy meant that it was usually her that ended up with the bed as opposed to Santana.

Now that the blonde; _Brittany_, was secure under the covers with fresh wound coverings, Santana crept back down the stairs and into the kitchen. She had a bone to pick with Quinn.

"Alright Q, this is the first and last human you bring up the stairs okay? I know you're looking after them and stuff, but this is our house. I want to know what's going on so you don't get to make decisions like that without talking to me about it."

Quinn simple stated at Santana and shrugged before replying. "Ok." It was short and sweet and that pissed the brunette off more. Quinn turned away to continue cleaning the counter.

"Ok?" Santana repeated in disbelief with her mouth remaining slightly agape afterwards. "_Ok_? Really? That's all you have to say?" she growled in frustration.

"Yes it is. Now can you please help me clean up?"

"Wait, you really have nothing else to say?" she asked in confusion. Quinn Fabray didn't not give up that easily..she must have an angle!

"Yes Santana- ok. I should have talked to you about it, I get it." She picked up a shaggy cloth and tossed it towards the Latina who caught it effortlessly barely after it left the pale hand.

"I was expecting more of-"

"An argument," She laughed, "I know.", "Puck called earlier. _Again_."

Santana frowned. Puck never called at night, well.._early morning_, in case he woke Beth. He certainly didn't want two angry woman after his ass, so he usually just waited until a decent hour struck the clock or simply visited the small, 2 bedroom apartment.

"He kept telling me to ask you if you saw the news. I have no idea what he was talking about-" Quinn repeated as though it were rehearsed, knowing the woman had a terrible memory, Santana was convinced that Quinn had repeated that exact line at least a dozen times. "You should get some rest. I'm going to work soon so you're looking after Beth." She ordered, not that Santana would ever refuse! She loved the little bundle of joy with all her heart, although the little 3 year old was quite the diva. She was definitely picking up some traits and ways of the 2 bitchiest former cheerleaders living under the same roof as her, but the hazel eyed youngster was adorable. Both girls concluded that she would definitely be a heart breaker, especially if she began to take after Puck!

"What was on the news?" Santana asked suspiciously but the blonde simply shrugged in response before adding something about how she didn't really care. "And you know I'll look after Beth." she yawned. She often stayed up all night but that didn't make it any less exhausting.

"Sleep." Santana repeated in a mumble before _racing _rather slowly up the stairs. She missed her bed and definitely needed it right now. The door swing upon and a tired looking Santana wobbled in. She removed her tight black trousers and dropped them on her way to the bed that had been calling her name for hours, and she were finally about to answer them. She slotted herself under the sheets and smiled contently, until she felt the unmistakable shape of a second person just inches in front of her, it took a few seconds for her brain to kick in but she eventually remembered that she was now demoted to the couch.

"Shit," she groaned softly. The couch? Okay so maybe she was used to it..but it still wasn't comfortable! Judging from the phone call earlier, Puck was already planning great idea number 2 so a good few hours of shut eye would do her perfectly and would definitely be much needed.

But this room was taken. She not do quietly began mumbling about the blonde 'stealing' her bed whilst rummaging around for her previously discarded clothes. Banging almost every part of her body in the process and 'quietly' yelling profanity.

"Santana?" the lump under the covers asked.

"Uhhh.." Did she ever tell the girl her name? It must have been Quinn- again. "Yeah Brittany, it's just me."

"Oh," she groaned, "What'chu doing?"

"I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"..Why? This is your bed Santana. Hang on, I'll go on the couch." the blonde offered and began to wriggle from under the covers.

"No it's fine! You need sleep."

"Well so do you."

"But you need it more." the brunette insisted firmly.

"Okayyyy," Brittany felt a little bad for the woman. She had given up her bed- not many people would do that! She knew that she sure to hell wouldn't have. Brittany had no idea why she were going through so much effort to please her kidnapper. Maybe it was because she was afraid. Maybe it was because she didn't want to get hurt again. Maybe it was because she had contracted that thing victims of kidnappers get when they feel the need to help in the cause…what was that called? Or maybe it was because this was the very _same_ kidnapper that also stopped her attacker from killing her. "How about we share?" she compromised. Even from her position under the bed, eyes just about poking out of the top- she could see the Latinas face scrunch in thought. _Stockholm syndrome_! That's it.

A few seconds ticked by before sleep was quickly threatening to completely take over the tan woman. "Okay."

Brittany quickly flicked back the covers, the small gust of wind hit Santana like a truck as she practically dived into bed. Not wanting to get to close to the blonde- she lay stiff as a board on her side in what seems like miles apart, well it was for Brittany anyway. She was a cuddly kind of person, so having another.._almost_ warm body so far away just wasn't right. Plus, Santana seemed kind of awkward. Laying there all completely still and what not, almost too anxious to move a muscle.

"Uhhmm, Santana?" The blonde asked, slightly uncomfortable. The hum that came from the woman beside her let her know that she was listening, just to freaking tired to give a real answer. Sometimes actions speak louder than words, so instead of replying, Brittany simply wriggled and slowly inched backwards in the direction of her captor. Obviously she had taken too long to answer and Santana wasn't as tired as Brittany thought, so she almost shit a brick when Santana flipped around in seconds and they were practically nose-to-nose.

"I can't sleep unless.._you know_." Brittany hinted, hoping Santana would just let her cuddle the hell out of her. Instead she raised an eyebrow and gave an awkward smirk that left the pale girl slightly confused and playing the sentence back over in her head, until the penny dropped. "Oh God no! No not like that! I didn't mean, I just-"

"Brittany." Santana interrupted with an amused tone. "It's fine, I know what you meant." she chuckled, "And I think after a response like that I should be pretty offended. You were pretty keen to let that ship sail there buddy."

_Oh I'm sorry. In that case, let's just skip the cuddling and just have sex. _What? No! No she couldn't say that. Although she was thinking it. So what if she kidnapped her and was holding her hostage then planning on keeping her as some kind of blood slave? The woman was beautiful! That smile, the eyes, the face, the skin the ass. Everything about her was perfect, _Stockholm syndrome_, aside from the fact that she could kill her in seconds. But if she was going to kill her, wouldn't she have already done it? Probably not. It was a fact that these Dreven's liked the play with their food. Brittany just hoped that wasn't _just _meant in a violent way. It was all a cute little joke, but Brittany didn't want Santana to hate her and she figured that playing along in this outrageous game was the only way to win. In reality, she figured that the odds weren't in her favour and she would either die within the next few weeks or she would spent the next 50 years in a dark, mangy and mould infested basement just waiting to die and only coming above ground when her attackers had wounded her to the point of needing medical help.

"I wanted the ship the sail because I was the freaking captain." That sounded better and made much more sense in her head, the blonde frowned at her poor word choice.

"Is that some kind of metaphor?" Santana asked with her face scrunched in confusion.

"Uhm..._yes_?"

"Alrighty then," Santana whispered, "But I still don't get it." The confused face turned into a scowl as Santana felt as though she were missing out on the greatest joke in the entire world, which Brittany was quick to remind her that it wasn't and she was just waffling.

The conversation had been going swimmingly after Brittany's awkward words that came out like vomit, she had done pretty damn good to recover the talk and make it much more normal and much less sexual.

"Where are your family?" Santana instantly regretted asking it, they were probably locked in the basement or died on the kidnap journey. It didn't seem right to ask such a personal question to a girl who was just part of the business. But now it was too late, she couldn't take it back and she really didn't want too. Something about the girl had her hooked and in all honesty Santana wanted to know every detail about the girl, even the small things. She noticed things about her earlier in the day that engraved themselves into her gray matter; like how the corners of her mouth never lined up perfectly when she smiled, how her pinkie finger on her right hand bent to the left slightly and how positively naive the girl was. Small things like that she _shouldn't_ know, small things like that _should_ annoy the hell out of her but it didn't. Crooked smile, bent fingers and willing to believe anything- it looked good on her. The insane amount of childlike enthusiasm was a breath of fresh air. People worried too much; fact. Then there was Brittany, somebody who was kidnapped. Making the best of her situation with a torn neck by getting cosy and into bed with her kidnapper as they talked about their life. When life gives you lemons, you talk to those lemons because you should never judge a book by its cover.

Brittany didn't notice the sad and guilty look plastered all over the beautiful face and she knew what the girl was thinking. "No, they aren't in the basement." She added and chuckled when Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "But I _can't_ tell you where they are."

_Ouch. Kick to the metaphorical nuts. _"Okay...why not?" she frowned, slightly offended.

"Because they're alive.._hiding_. And, well, you kidnapped me so your track record with humans isn't exactly great!" She didn't need to have added the last part because they both knew what she had just implied.

"You really think I'd go after your family?"

"Well why wouldn't you? This is business. You don't know me and you don't care about me." Brittany almost yelled, "All you care about is what's in my veins."

"I have my reasons you know," Santana countered defensively.

"So you really think that makes any of this okay? If you hadn't rounded us up like animals, knocked us all out and dragged us to your house then none of this would have happened. And I wouldn't have needed your bed!" Brittany could fell her skin get hotter as her voice got louder. She was playing with fire here, in more ways than one. It was obvious that the tanned girl wasn't good with her anger and she could kill her in seconds! But she couldn't go on letting the woman act like the _heroine_ when she was also the villain. Okay, so she didn't _have_ to give up her bed but on the other hand she didn't _have_ to kidnap her and her friends either and honestly? Brittany just wanted go home.

Santana was about to yell words about how she could kill her whenever she wanted, yeah she was totally going to use that card. Until Quinn came bursting into the room.

"Santana, I'm sorry but he's really grinding my shit now! Would you please just talk to him!" she threw the phone at Santana and stormed out of the dark room.

* * *

"Damn it Noah, You better have a really good fucking reason to call me over at 7 in the morning when you know damn well that I've been up all night! So have you! What's wrong with you! Why can't you just sleep like a normal freakin-" Santana yelled the second Puck opened the door and barged past him into his house.

"Did you see the news?" He asked, ignoring the Latina's rant and keeping his calm voice and devilish smirk. _Oh no_. Puck did most definitely have a plan. Santana wasn't even sure she wanted to hear it, but the boy seemed excited about this one! Then again, he was also excited and convinced his last brainwave would be an awesome idea and look how swimmingly that one was turning out to be.

* * *

**Hello! The first chapter was replaced by the one I was _actually_ _supposed_ to put up in the first place! But no worries. There's no changes whatsoever as far as I can remember. **

**Glee 100th episode coming up soon right? Sometime in February? I can't remember the date but Unholy Trinity reunited? Yes please! Are you guys expecting doom and gloom from Mr Ryan Murphy or unicorns and rainbows? I know what I'm thinking! **

**Side and totally unrelated note- Catching Fire is**** great! Went to see it on Saturday with my momma and all I can say it YES. It's pretty similar to the book actually. Speaking of books, "Unwind" by ****Neal Shusterma****n is my current read, it's a trilogy and I definitely recommend it to any book lovers reading this! Have a nice day guys.**

**REVIEW :)**


End file.
